


The Chauffeur

by Laska



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laska/pseuds/Laska
Summary: Lexa is driving a hot car from New York to California. She meets a girl along the way.





	The Chauffeur

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really proofread this. But it’s for you.

A wealthy client needed an Audi R8 driven from New York to California. Lexa could hardly believe her ears when she heard of the assignment. A first generation Audi R8 with a V8 engine and a manual transmission? She volunteered immediately for the job. From the moment she turned the key and heard the low purr of the engine, it had been pure pleasure. From the deep, rich scent of the leather to the top of the line sound system and the pure power and sexiness of it, she loved it all. For Lexa, driving was extension of herself. She became totally embodied by the mechanics of it - feeling every bump and curve on the road as if it were coming into contact with her own body. But a cross country trip in less than 5 days was going to be tedious, not to mention exhausting, so Lexa inevitably found things along the way to keep her interest. Music, animal sightings, or her main pastime - girl watching. At truck stops, gas stations, in convertibles whizzing past filled with sorority girls - Lexa often took notice and even engaged in a little harmless flirting with waitresses and hotel maids now and then.

But there was one girl in particular. Blonde, nice smile, nice … ass, Lexa thought and smirked. She’d seen her twice, it appeared as if she was hitchhiking, Lexa wasn’t sure. A day later she saw the girl again just outside of Louisiana. The girl’s ripped-jeans-clad legs disappearing into the cab of an eighteen-wheeler with Florida license plates. Dust swirled in the air where the truck had come to a stop, a hairy, tattooed arm held the door open while the girl scrambled inside. Lexa’s heart sank. As she pressed her foot down on the accelerator and sent the sleek black Audi past the truck, she couldn’t help but turn and glance back. But all she could make out was a shock of blonde hair. 

Shit. She should’ve been quicker. If the girl needed a ride, Lexa could have used the company and distraction. There was no point in taking it slow now that she knew the blonde had found a ride. But even with the top down and the desert wind in her hair, the beautiful countryside seemed to fill her with restlessness. She’d first spotted the girl outside of Charleston, South Carolina standing on the side of the road, her hair waving in the wind and her thumb out. It had only taken a second for Lexa to like the sight of her, but she hadn’t reacted quickly enough. She had been going too fast to stop. For mile after mile afterward, she consoled herself with thoughts that the hitchhiker probably had a boyfriend somewhere hiding in the bushes - ready to jump in once a motorist stopped for his pretty girlfriend..

But that was then. Now that she’d seen her again, she knew the girl was alone. Lexa wondered where she was going. In the two glimpses she’d had, the girl had piqued Lexa’s interest. There was something about her Lexa couldn’t quite put her finger on. When they’d passed, the girl’s eyes had flashed in the sun and Lexa couldn’t help but think that they’d made eye contact in the split second it took to pass each other. Lexa had probably just imagined it. Perhaps the girl had only been looking at the car. A lot of people did.

But it was a wasted opportunity and Lexa kicked herself again. She should have simply hit the brakes when she first saw her. She could have just screeched to a halt on the side of the road. Lexa began daydreaming; the blonde could be sitting by her side now, they’d engage in conversation to pass the time. And when it got dark they’d find a motel, which would only have one room available, of course, with only one bed. Lexa smirked to herself and then stopped the fantasy in its tracks. Not going to happen, she told herself. Not that the blonde would have been the first girl Lexa hooked up with on the road.

Sighing heavily, she switched the radio off and listened instead to the purr of the engine. The sun was sinking behind her in the hazy sky, but the landscape ahead of her was still saturated with light and warmth. And dust - a lot of dust. It was probably time to put the top back up or she’d soon be covered in it. There was a a certain haunting beauty to the desert. All around her, strange crooked trees and plants cast ominous shadows like ghosts. Far off in the distance, something was moving - she could see it up ahead in the road. A little spinning tower of sand. It was a dust storm, winding its way across the highway, totally obscuring the road. Lexa came to a stop on the side of the road and watched it roll and twist by her.

The road was empty as far as Lexa could see in either direction and she watched in the rear view mirror as the dust storm travelled past, fading and growing thinner. Soon it seemed to evaporate into nothing, and then just like that, it was gone.

She gulped down some water that had grown tepid and started the engine again, thinking she probably had another couple of hours of driving before she had to stop for a motel. Even through it was dusty, she kept the top down. She liked the the idea of driving under the stars, and if she couldn’t find anywhere to stay, she could just sleep in the car. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Before she could pull back onto the road, another cloud of dust blew across the highway. And when it cleared, Lexa couldn’t believe her eyes; the girl was standing there. For a second she thought she must be imagining it. All she could do was sit and stare. Maybe she’d been driving too long and needed a rest. She knew deserts and long drives could sometimes play tricks on a persons mind. But if the girl was a hallucination, she was a very convincing one. She made her way toward the car and leaned down on the passenger door, smiling.

“Hey,” the girl said.

To say Lexa was stunned, would be an understatement. She wasn’t quite sure where the girl had come from.

“Hi.” Lexa stammered. “Do you need a ride?”

For a moment there was nothing but silence between them. Lexa raised an eyebrow while the girl knitted her brow and seemed to weigh her options.

The blonde grinned and tried the door handle. Locked.

“Are you going to let me in?” she said at last.

Lexa lowered her sunglasses and gave a sly, lopsided smile, making a show of looking the blonde up and down, measuring her. “How do I know you’re not dangerous?”

The blonde’s smile was instantaneous. “You don’t,”she offered lightly, holding out her hand, ostensibly for Lexa to shake. “But my name is Clarke, if that helps.”

Lexa clasped the offered hand and introduced herself. “Lexa.”

“And I’m not dangerous.” Said the girl, still holding onto Lexa’s hand.

“How do I know for sure?” Lexa teased.

“Because I just told you.” She said, finally breaking their skin to skin contact.

While whispering something about that being exactly the kind of thing that a dangerous person would say, Lexa pressed the button. When the girl opened the door and got in, Lexa’s eyes quickly roamed all over her. She wore tight, ripped black jeans and a men’s oxford shirt tied at her waist which revealed both her flat stomach and the outline of her ample breasts. Her hair was wound into a loose knot at the nape of her neck and Lexa imagined pulling it free and running her fingers through it. But it was the girl’s eyes that affected Lexa the most. They were the same shade of blue as the the desert sky that had so moved Lexa earlier that day.

She pulled the door closed and leaned her head back, gazing up into the sky as though she had just dropped from there.

“Nice to meet you, Lexa,” Clarke said, smiling sidelong at her.

“Nice to meet you,” Lexa said before adding, “Clarke.”

The both smiled.

She threw the Audi in gear, pressed the pedal and they were on the road, the car climbing past 90 mph with only a gentle press of the Lexa’s boot. “So—where are you headed?” It was the most generic question, but the only thing she could think of to say. Clarke didn’t answer. She closed her eyes as the wind blew her long hair out behind her, seemingly lost in her own head.

Lexa tried again. “I saw you before, you know.”

“You did? Where?” She lowered her eyes to look at Lexa, her expression unreadable, eyes gleamed with mischief and delight.

“Oh come on.” Lexa was having none of it.

Clarke’s lips turned up into a grin. “Hmm, I’m not sure. Maybe.”

Lexa smiled inwardly before rolling her eyes and busting Clarke further. “Yeah,” she said  “Maybe.”

Then they both she laughed, easing the tension.

“That truck driver must have really put his foot down for you to get so far ahead of me.” Lexa mentioned as she effortlessly passed a slower motorist, the thrill of speed in her stomach.

“I like to go fast,” Clarke replied without missing a beat, her voice silky and teasing.

With that, Lexa began  to feel something else in her stomach. When Clarke kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the dashboard, Lexa could feel the energy change, felt her skin flush. She stole a glance at the girl’s thighs, letting her gaze travel the length of her legs, down to her bare feet. Her toenails had been painted a light blue that matched her eyes. The girl shifted in her seat, giving Lexa a view of her bra and Lexa couldn’t help but picture undoing the clasp and slipping it off. Her dick pulsed in response. Clarke still wore a cryptic smile and her eyes seemed to be daring Lexa to believe that her wildest dreams had just come true.

“I like your car,” she said, stroking the leather upholstery. Her hand trailed over the back of the seat until it reached Lexa’s shoulder. Then it moved lightly across her arm and down to her wrist.

“It’s not mine,” Lexa said, shivering as goosebumps arose in the wake of Clarke’s touch.

“Hmm.” Clarke said, continuing her exploration, her touch as delicate as a butterfly’s as she stroked Lexa’s arm, her shoulder - feeling the the heat and muscle of her. “Did you steal it?”

Lexa laughed, “definitely not.”

Clarke began to trail a finger down Lexa’s ribs. Lexa put both hands on the wheel. “Well if you’re not a car thief, what are you?”

Lexa wasn’t going to give it up that easily. “Guess,” She said, keeping both eyes on the road. She was finding it somewhat difficult to concentrate.

“Hmm,” Clarke pondered. Neither of them at all concerned with an answer to the question.  
But her finger kept moving. It reached Lexa’s thigh then danced for a moment on her jeans, until she moved a fingertip over the bulge between Lexa’s legs. The car wobbled ever so slightly on the road and Clarke laughed, but she didn’t stop. She placed gentle fingers over the warmth that seemed to grow bigger in her hand, straining hard at Lexa’s jeans.

She looked at the blonde chewing on her fingernail, licking her lips as she imagined Clarke enjoying _Lexa_ in her mouth instead. She closed her eyes for a moment, then forced them open, forced herself to concentrate on driving. It was becoming impossible to focus on the road with the blonde’s hand on her crotch. She slowed to a more respectable 75 mph.

A highway patrolman passed them going the other way; Lexa could not afford any more tickets this month. Luckily he didn’t stop, but she was pushing her luck.  

She looked over at her passenger who had a stupid, adorable little smirk on her face but was trying not to show it.

“Uh, Clarke,” she breathed out through clenched teeth. “You’re going to have to stop that.”

Clarke applied more pressure and leaned over, lips dangerously close to Lexa’s sensitive earlobe. She smelled of citrus and honey and maybe something a little musky. “Lexa,” she whispered, pointing to a motel sign, “pull over.”

Lexa immediately slowed the car and drove it off the road. The Audi screeched to a stop in a mostly empty parking lot of a run down diner and what looked to be motel from the 1950’s. She killed the engine and closed her eyes for a moment, the pounding of her heart ringing in her ears. She composed herself, opened her eyes and gently removed Clarke’s hand from her now very hard cock, she went inside to book a room.

As soon as Lexa walks into the lobby, she’s hit by the stench of stale cigarette smoke, beer and maybe a decade’s worth of dust. She fumbles through the paperwork as quickly as she can, still hard and feeling grateful for the high desk. The only thing Lexa can focus on right now is wanting Clarke’s nipples in her mouth. She can’t quite believe her luck. 

She walked out of the stuffy office, the cool night air caressing her skin. As soon as she opened the car door, she felt the blonde’s eyes on her. All over her, loosening something within her that was tight before. She looked over and they locked eyes for a moment, neither of them spoke. Lexa threw the car in gear and drove ‘“right around back,”in search of cabin 8.

Clarke reaches for Lexa before the front door of the room is closed. She wraps her hand around Lexa’s waist and leans in for a kiss. Lexa quickly flips their positions, easily turning them around and backing Clarke into the now closed door. Her strong hands pinning the blonde’s hands above her, erection pressing hard against her. A moan escapes the blonde’s mouth. Lexa smirks and grabs Clarke’s cheek forcing it to slide on the cold metal door Lexa’s lips inch close to her ear, gently taking Clarke’s earlobe between her teeth and biting just a little.

“I knew you saw me,” she growled, smirking openly. Her instincts were, save for a very few instances, dead on. Clarke had been as aware of her as she had been of Clarke. She felt it. 

Clarke lets out a nervous giggle and Lexa pushes her against the door a little bit harder.

“When I saw you in Louisiana, I knew you’d follow me.”

Lexa may have taken a slightly different route than normal so she stayed close to the trucking paths.

Lexa steps away, no longer pressing against her. Clarke turns around, eyes locked, neither moving.

“You’re pretty confident,” says Lexa, crossing her arms.

Clarke looks down, suddenly shy but she slowly closes the distance between them and crashes her mouth against Lexa’s in a deep lingering kiss that takes both their breaths away. The urgency and need in every lick and bite of Clarke’s kiss makes Lexa knees feel weak. She holds Clarke’s hands against her sides and breaks the kiss to press her teeth on the side of Clarke’s neck, sinking into the skin just a little. The blonde moans and pulls her hands free, fingers fumbling with the buttons on Lexa’s shirt, no longer shy. Lexa takes ahold of both Clarke’s hands in one of hers and kisses her again, forcefully and intensely as she slowly and deliberately runs her thumb over Clarke’s nipple which makes the blonde whimper.

Clarke arches her spine back forcing herself into Lexa’s body with need and kisses her harder; roughly teasing Lexa’s bottom lip with her tongue, groaning and kissing forcefully. Her need clearly evident  

Lexa begins to tease Clarke, making her chase the kiss, infuriating the blonde by turning her mouth away at the very last second and then smirking evilly but adorably. Clarke frees her arms and slides her hand between their bodies to Lexa’s hardness, gently rubbing her fingers up and down its length.

She is taking fast and shallow breaths as she squeezes Lexa more firmly, trying to connect their mouths. 

Lexa growls and gives in as her lips crash against Clarke’s, literally taking the blonde’s breath away.

She unbuttons the blonde’s shirt, lifts Clarke’s bra up, freeing one breast and soon her lips are wrapped around a nipple. Her tongue flicks over the top as she sucks it unbearably gently.

Clarke moans obscenely.

Lexa reaches for Clarke’s jeans, but they’re difficult. Lexa’s growl of frustration  turns Clarke on quite a lot.

Clarke undoes the buttons of her jeans, after which Lexa undresses her completely and pushes her down onto the bed. 

Lexa kneels on the bed between Clarke’s legs and licks her lips, holding Clarke by the knees staring at the blonde’s obvious arousal glistening all over her pussy and inner thighs. Lexa could smell Clarke’s desire and it was driving her insane.

She presses against Clarke’s thighs and smirks; resistance. She gives Clarke a fight just for show for few moments and they wrestle. Lexa trying to force a knee between Clarke’s legs while Clarke resisted. Lexa lets her, because soon enough she had Clarke pinned down and pleading, which is exactly what they both wanted.

Clarke gives up and spreads her legs wide and Lexa pins her wrists above her head. She’s laying between Clarke’s legs and she’s breathing a little hard after their tussle

She flips the hair out of her eyes in one quick motion, causing Clarke’s heart to beat faster.

“What do you want?”

Clarke whines and arches her back to get closer to Lexa, to feel their skin slide together. Her hips are moving on their own, which only serve to confirm her desires. Clarke reaches down and takes hold of Lexa’s hard, smooth length, trying to guide Lexa inside her.

Suddenly Lexa is rocking her hips into Clarke, her dick gliding through her wetness, not penetrating just teasing. Making Clarke gasp, driving her insane.

“Please.” Clarke begs.

Lexa smirks before she does it -Clarke gasps and throws her head back as Lexa slides her length all the way into her wet hole. Lexa can feel Clarke’s walls squeezing around her. She’s so tight.

Clarke groans in pain/pleasure at how full Lexa makes her feel. Even though Lexa’s not moving inside her yet, she has to catch her breath as she pants with her mouth pressed against Lexa’s neck. Once she’s gotten used to Lexa being inside her Clarke wants more, whimpering, she wraps her legs around Lexa ,pushing her heels against her rocking her hips, begging for friction.

“Please,” she says again.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ear.

Clarke can feel Lexa’s smirk, against her cheek. “Please?” She says, louder.

When Lexa finally gives in and starts to pump inside of her, Clarke cannot control her voice, moaning, digging her nails into Lexa’s back, whispering obscenities, trying and failing to keep some sort of sense of composure. Each one of Lexa’s thrusts turning Clarke into more and more of a mess.

Clarke tries to move her hands all over Lexa’s body but she stills Clarke’s wrists again, warning her not to move them again. Lexa’s voice becomes so serious that Clark looks up. As their eyes meet, Clarke can feel every inch of Lexa’s hardness sliding in and out of her, filling her up and stretching her with each thrust. But Clarke doesn’t heed warnings apparently as she attempts to free her hands once more. But Lexa is much stronger. She pulls out, spins Clarke around as if she weighed nothing and roughly enters her from behind without giving Clarke the chance to catch her breath, making her cry out sharply.

Clarke tries to reach out for her again but this time when their hands meet, Lexa interlocks their fingers together and uses the grip to to gain leverage to fuck Clarke even harder. Lexa’s knuckles turning white as she thrusts faster.  
Clarke grips Lexa’s hand harder as Lexa uses more force, moving quicker, beginning to grunt in Clarke’s ear, biting on it softly. Soon her thrusts become harder, Clarke feels like she’s about to explode. She wants to give in and lose control.

This was not her usual one night stand. Not that they were very frequent.

  
They’re both losing themselves, Lexa’s thrusts become erratic and uncontrollable - faster, earthy, primal, she can’t hold her moans in anymore. She can’t control herself, she has to pump faster and faster. Her cock shiny with Clarke’s wetness, slides in and out of her so rapidly that soon they are both out of breath and sweating. Both on the edge of coming, grunting, the loud slap slap slap of Lexa’s abs hitting Clarke’s ass as she fucks her into oblivion.

Clarke sinks her teeth deeply into the side of Lexa’s neck, feeling the muscles jump in shock. She immediately feels triumphant; that will definitely leave a mark. Lexa punishes Clarke with much harder, rougher thrusts that will leave her sore for days afterward.

Clarke comes violently, its more intense than anything she has ever felt before. Lexa comes seconds afterwards, muscles taut, pulling out just in time to leak thick, white strands onto Clarke’s ass. Grunting and  burying her face in Clarkes neck and kissing it softly, holding her from behind.

They were quiet for a few moments, temporarily sated. They discussed food briefly, but then Lexa turned Clarke’s head to the side and kissed her - biting and licking into her mouth as she effortlessly owned Clarke again and again that night. Better than Clarke had ever imagined was possible. Lexa consumed her; Clarke had never felt anything like it.

Clarke loved it.

Too bad they could never become anything...

Clarke shook her head to clear it of the sobering thought, she could think about that in the morning. Right now she was busy doing more important things. Such as dropping to her knees and taking Lexa into her mouth. 


End file.
